


I’m not saying I want a threesome, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Sam/Nate/Chloe [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Nathamuel: Nate/Chloe, + Sam, “I’m not saying I want a threesome, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”, T





	I’m not saying I want a threesome, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



The shabby tiki bar on the beach was empty, aside from the three treasure hunters happily spending their most recent payout on beer and fruity cocktails.

 

Chloe sat relaxed, legs stretched out and feet propped up on Nathan’s lap.  She took a swig and watched the two strapping gents before her lost in conversation.  Something about pirates or whatnot.  She really didn’t care.  Her interest, rather, lie with the men themselves.

 

Sure, she’d slept with them both separately, and each of those times had been _splendid_.  But her mind had recently been wandering to much more… _murky_ waters, she supposed.

 

Sighing and sitting up straight she got their attention.  “Look, chaps, this has been fun and all, but…” she pulled her legs back and set her boots firmly on the sandy floor.  “I’m bored.”

 

The brothers looked taken aback, exchanging looks.

 

Sam looked up at her first with an apologetic look.  “It was the pirates, wasn’t it?”  She nodded in mock sorrow, placing a hand over her heart.

 

“Alas, I’m quite bored with treasure hunting talk.”  She looked down at her nails, examining them for imperfections.  She was painfully due for a manicure.

 

Nate opened his mouth to counter, but Chloe started first.

 

“However, if we can change the topic to something more… _interesting_ , I’d be more than willing to stay and chat.”

 

Nate scoffed and held his hands out palms up on the table in supplication.  “What do you mean, ‘more interesting’?  What could possibly be more interesting than treasure?  Lost cities?”  Sam nodded along in agreement, looking to their beautiful companion for an explanation.

 

Chloe exhaled, painfully.  “Look, chaps, I’m thinking more along the lines of…you know.”  She adjusted herself in her seat sideways and arched her back just a bit, hoping to make her point clearer without having to actually say anything.

 

Sam’s lightbulb went off first.  He chuckled lowly.  “Oh, that's what you’re getting at.”  It was when Sam adjusted himself to lean forward on the table that Nathan’s lightbulb clicked.

 

“Wait, Chloe, you…I mean,” he mumbled, flushing.  Of course they had both slept with Chloe, hell, everyone has.  But he wasn’t exactly picking up what she was putting down.  Doing something like… _that_ …he felt it would be awkward to have sex with someone his brother had just finished fucking in the next room.  Or maybe they would toss a coin, and Sam would get seconds.

 

Chloe’s eyes were darkening, and she bit her lip, playing coy.  She mirrored Sam’s movements and pushed her chest out, noticing the older brother’s gaze dropping appreciatively.

 

Nate swallowed, awkwardly, and stood up.  He cleared his throat and he felt his face flush more when they both turned to look at him.

 

“Eager then, are we, Nate?”  Chloe said, smirking.

 

“What, n-no!”  he fumbled for a response.  “I just think it’s.  It’s, uh…probably not…”

 

She rolled her eyes “Oh come on now, mate.  Don’t be a spoilsport.”

 

He looked helplessly at Sam for help.  His older brother couldn’t possibly be on board with—— 

 

“I’m not saying I want a threesome, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

 

—-Oh.  That was entirely different then what he was thinking.  And…not all that bad, if he had to be honest with himself.

 

This was going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
